Harkness Sterling
Sir Harkness Sterling, real name the Shadow of Doubt is an anomalous entity inhabiting a body resulting from the soulbonding of Kalaus won Miel, and two Quarantiners in the Second Timeline, a timeline created by the Hellseer. Originally, the Shadow of Doubt was one half of god over a whole universe. The Shadow of Doubt was, in essence, another earlier form of the Shadow, who was forcefully soulbonded into a demonic entity known as Saragadura. Saragadura was an evil, living torture device, created by the Shine of the timeline directly previous to that of the Shadow of Doubt. Saragadura was gifted immense power, and was born with a vast intellect so as to torture the beings of that Shine's Heaven. Saragadura instead soulbonded himself to every wytch and wyzard in Heaven, and in an effort to strengthen himself, he used a Bloodspoke to wish for immortality. With his newfound immortality, he kept fighting the Shadow and the Shine, until he killed both of them, swallowing whole the Shadow, and accidentally soulbonding with him. This, in effect, defeated Saragadura, who in essence became the Shadow. In the next timeline, the Shadow merged with the next version of himself, but no matter what, he retained Saragadura's ambition to train, and keep strengthening himself. Eventually, in an unknown timeline, he used another Bloodspoke for another way to gain power. It led him to Nowhere. It was herein located inside of an enormous egg/hive deep in intergalactic space, which could destroy matter and energy at will. The egg spawned giant, tentacled bugbeasts which spun their tentacles like razor-sharp rotor blades. These blade-tentacles were also tipped with acidic, and poisonous vomit. They had beak-stingers which could be extended to projectile vomit their poison. Their black antennae were tipped with gigantic eyes which could detect the faintest movements and energies. He cut his way through an endless horde of these bugbeasts, and finally killed their queen. The hive queen laid millions of eggs every second, and feasted on the acidic vomit her offspring produced. Her head, and thus her intellect, was gigantic. She rivalled even this Shadow of Doubt in intellect. She basically promised him that she would allow him access to Nowhere so long as her eggs were allowed to roam free in the universe. The Shadow had no interest in the universe, and thus blasted a hole in the egg, which would allow them easy access. Nowhere was located inside of her cloaca, which would potentially lay an infinite amount of eggs. He tore her open, and as her corpse turned to ashes around him, he was transported to Nowhere. In Nowhere, he accessed the hivemind of Nowhere, which is made up of all the Shadows besides himself. They are the living, immortal power which guards the multiverse from the monstrous entropy of the demiurge. Unfortunately for them, some infinities are greater than others, and the demiurge will eventually prevail. The Shadow of Doubt thus considers himself the guardian of the multiverse, and is very willing to punish those whom he considers evil. At some point he made Ires' Last Isle his abode. He is the reason for all anomalous activity on the isle. He considers it to be a narrow spyglass from which to peer at the universe without having to expend very much energy or effort into actually protecting it, lest it be destroyed accidentally. He made the isle difficult to access so as to filter out unnecessary information from the minds of humans. His true abode is a well at the bottom of a bottomless pit beneath the isle. As a location that approaches infinity, it can be used to access Nowhere, similar to Dai Lo's Library or the two Earths' poles. He has developed a certain fondness for humans, and especially for the Iresmen. The first multiversal threat to stir him to action in approximately 4,700 cycles was the Hellseer. Wanting to make a game of it, he soulbonded with Kalaus won Miel and two Quarantiners once they entered his chamber as a form of execution. In an immortal, but still human, body, he fell in love with Azure Korone. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Buckshot!